What Will He Do?
by CrazyGirl92
Summary: One-Shot. Yesterday was the anniversary of Lilo and Nani's parents death. This brings Lilo to wonder about Stitch and how long after she will eventually die will he last? Will he never die what will he do? Well lets just say Stitch has no plan on ever bei


**What Will He Do?**

* * *

><p>Lilo didn't know what to do. Yesterday was the anniversary of her parents death and while she has come to accept it. It brought up a whole new problem for the girl. She knew that different species aged at different rates but Stitch wasn't just an alien he was an experiment. One that no one could physically kill but did that mean he could never die? Lilo bit her lip she didn't want Stitch to be left alone ever. She didn't want him to go before her but she was afraid of what her best friend would do without her.<p>

"_Jumba created Stitch so he has to know!"_

Lilo looked out her spaceship shaped room through her window searching for the familiar giant alien. _"Where is he? He has to be working on something….. oh there he is!" _The dark haired girl screamed in her head. She jumped up grabbing her sandals slipping them on her tanned feet flying through the stairs right past Stitch causing the blue alien to look at her.

"Lilo… Lilo okay?" Stitch wondered running on all fours after the now 14 year old girl he loved dearly. Twitching his ear he scanned the area for Lilo's voice or footsteps. He followed her scent instead only to find himself hiding behind the wall of the house hearing her talking to Jumba.

"Um.. Jumba?"

"Yes Little Girl? Is it Stitch? Is my little monster alright?" Jumba asked his mad scientist grin spreading causing the girl to laugh.

"Jumba can Stitch die?"

"_Stitch die? No! never Stitch cant die_" Stitch thought sticking his head out his eyes widening even more. _"Why is Lilo worried? Lilo should never worry"_ The blue alien thought.

" Lilo…. You humans are such fragile things… but when I created Stitch I made him indestructible. But he does have a lifespan a very long one"

Lilo closes her eyes "So Stitch will be alone…."

Jumba looked down at the girl sadly, " He will never be alone. He has the other experiments and most importantly you"

"Bbut I'm going to die someday" Lilo cries. Stitch lowered his ears not able to take it anymore and ran into Lilo causing them to fall but Stitch caught her gently lowering her down.

"Lilo…" Stitch whimpered not wanting her sad.

She cried hugging Stitch, "I'm sorry Stitch. I'm just so worried about what will happen to you if Nani and I are no longer around"

Jumba sighed wiping the tears off his four eyes but what else could he do? All things die one day. He could possibly rewire Stitch but the implications were ginormous and could put Stitch in serious danger. His precious experiment however stood tall and spoke slowly.

"Stitch won't leave Lilo. Stitch loves Lilo. Jumba… Jumba can …Jumba will put Stitch down. Right Jumba" The way his experiment spoke filled Jumba with pride.

"Stitch… my precious little monster I promise you that if I am unable to give you atleast a human lifespan change I will make sure Lilo's family will take care of you"

"No…. Stitch be with Lilo and only Lilo!"

"Alright Alright! 626 it will be tricky but I promise you my little experiment. You and Lilo will always be together" Jumba sighed.

Lilo tilted her head and looked at Stitch.

"Stitch my family will always take care of you. Your indestructible! I'm not sure theres anything we can really do. Someday I will be gone and I'm afraid you'd never have aged a day" Lilo cries letting her alien dog hold her.

"No Lilo… I with you"

The young Hawaiian girl smiled, "Ohana means family"

"And Family means no one gets left behind" Stitch finishes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well how was that? I really thought long and hard to the question about Mortality and what would Stitch do? I think he would honestly rather Jumba or someone (BC lets face is they will prob still be alive) somehow turn him off so he can be with Lilo rather than go on. She is his best friend not even Angel can change Lilo and Stitches bond so I don't think even Death could stop them.**


End file.
